Sonic's Love
This is a collab between TheShapeJumper GD and Sonicthefox19. Enjoy 8) The 8 main pups Ryder Katie Azura Marsala Miles Robby Sonic (Fursona) Günther (Chase's dad.) Mighty Lionheart Gohan and Peach Katelyn, Zoë, Lockyn, and Colton TigerKitty Arcturus Traitor A few months after getting married, all 7 of the puppies (Lionheart, Gohan, Peach, Katelyn, Zoë, Lockyn, and Colton) are playing tag, and chasing each other around. Lionheart: Tag! You're it! {He said as he tagged Colton using his power.} Colton: No fair! You used your super speed! {He manages to tag Lionheart as he is speeding around him.} Ha! But lionhearts tagged him again and then ran off at normal speed. Colton: Aw... Lionheart: Sorry, I'll try to resist using it again! {He hollored as he ran from him. Colton sighed and shrugged and then ran off after him. Colton: I seriously doubt that, but alright! Sonic was watching the 7 puppies play from beside the tire swing, in the shade of the trees. He was the dog chosen to keep an eye on them all for the day. Sonic: Lionheart, don't be using those powers, they are for helping others, not for cheating. {He said, correcting Lionheart as him and a few other pups ran past him.} After 6 hours of watching the kids, Chase and Sonic switch places. Sonic: How do they not get tired or bored at all after six hours? Chase: That's just how kids are; they have unlimited energy, and short attention spans. Peach: Indeed! Unlimited energy and short-Oo! A butterfly! {She immediately starts chasing it.} Sonic and Chase chuckle a bit, then Chase sighed and cleared his throat. Chase: Sonic. {He did in a stern founding voice.} Sonic felt his body jolt in nervousness. He turned to Chase and sat down, looking at Chase square in the chest. {Best he could manage since Chase sounded mad to him.} Chase: It's time for your test. Sonic: M-My test? Chase: Yes, your test to see if you will be promoted. The test will begin right now. Sonic: Wait right now? Who will watch all the kids? Chase: Oh, right... I'll go find someone to watch them. Then the test will begin. Sonic: O-Okay... are you sure I'm ready? I know it's been like what? 15+ years, but seriously. Chase: I think you are, but you just have to believe in yourself. Sonic: Have you met me? I don't believe in myself for almost anything. Chase: Listen to me, I am certain that you're ready. You just need to realize it, too. Anyways, I'll go inside and find someone to watch the pups. Several minutes later, Chase and Everest came out. Sonic: What took so long? Chase: Everybody in there was playing rock paper scissors to see who would watch them for a few hours. Everest: Good luck on your test! Sonic: Thanks... I'll need it... {He mumbled as he followed Chase.} Everest: I sure hope he'll be alright. They got to City Hall where Ryder was waiting. Ryder: Chase, Sonic, you both ready? Sonic: No... Chase: He's ready. {Chase replied with a brisk nod.} Sonic: Sigh Ryder: Is he having doubts? Chase: This is Sonic we're talking about. Ryder nodded rolling his eyes and pointed to the direction of Foggy Bottom. Ryder: You and Sonic head over to Foggy Bottom. I asked the police station there, to help Sonic with his test. Sonic: (At least they have nice people and dogs there... compared to the most citizens at the town.) {Sonic thought.} Chase: Roger that Ryder sir. Don't worry, Sonic will pass with flying colors! Sonic: Aren't we pushing our hopes a bit too high? Chase ignored him and tapped his puptsg to call his police truck. W.I P.